Lady Juliana
Lady Juliana is a character in the 1998 film Quest for Camelot. She is mother of Kayley and Sir Lionel's Wife. She is voiced by Jane Seymour. Appearance She is a slender woman with fair skin, dark brown hair, and purple eyes. In 10 years earlier, she was wearing an orange robe. In the present time 10 years later, she is now wearing a blue robe with red and gold zigzag line on the waist, and dark red long sleeved shirt underneath and blue shoes. Role in the film She is first seen with her daughter and her husband at the beach, When Kayley requests the same story again, which Juliana states that she heard it thousands of time, But Sir Lionel tells her it's fine. After he tells the story, he sets out promising Kayley that he will take her to Camelot one day when she is older. Later, at her home during winter, she is seen brushing the snow while Kayley plays jousting. As Kayley runs off to see her father, she is heartbroken when she finds his dead body. Later, at his funeral, Lady Juliana is crying over the loss of her husband as King Arthur hands Sir Lionel's dented shield. She is also heartbroken through 10 Years time. As Kayley grows into the young woman and still dreaming of becoming a knight, Juliana worries about her safety. After Excalibur is stolen, Kayley tell her mother what's happened and asks if she goes to find the sword and become of knight, but Juliana refuses, telling her that one day she'll learn what Camelot means and wants her to stay here. As Kayley disappears, Juliana becomes guilty of what she said to her daughter, she then looks at her own tapestry asking what if Sir Lionel what do if he's still alive. Later, Ruber and his henchmen breaks into her house and hold her hostage as Ruber explains to Juliana that he's going to use her to enter Camelot and rule the kingdom. He also threatens to kill her daughter, if she refuses to help out. Juliana is locked up in the wagon and was taken to Camelot within three days travel. She is only seen again at night, when she stares out of the window, she wishes for her daughter to be safe, One of Ruber's minions overhear and tell her that no one is going to stop Ruber's plan to take over Camelot, This makes Juliana to reply to him that he doesn't know her daughter. However, she is seen again when Kayley gets captured by Ruber and thrown in the wagon where they reunite. Although Kayley tells her mother that she failed but Juliana tells her that she was brave. Ruber tells Juliana to be in the front of the wagon, and his minion drag her out to the front leaving her daughter in care of another minion. When they reach Camelot, Juliana is worried about her daughter, she looks back to see her daughter held hostage, But Juliana is spotted at the drawbridge lowers. Ruber finally enters, and waits patiently for the first time to attack. After Bladebeak frees Kayley, she warns everyone and Ruber starts the attack. After his minions block the castle, Kayley tells her mother that she's going the rescue the king, And Bladebeak tells her that she'll be fine. Juliana is later seen treating a wounded knight as Bladebeak attacks an ironman. And after the henchmen revert back to their normal selves, she is seen in the Round table tower, She hands Sir Lionel's shield to Kayley, wishing good luck. As seeing her daughter being knighted for the first time she is overjoyed. Gallery Trivia Category:Characters